


Silent Tapes

by azurey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Colorado, Dark, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mild Smut, Modern Era, Molestation, Murder, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurey/pseuds/azurey
Summary: The iodoform smell of the halls make my stomach churn with anxiety. Even the hollow sound of the nurse’s shoes tapping onto the prestine white tiles makes my skin crawl. The medicine is making my brain rot away and making me more sick than I was when I first came here, and with that murderer on the loose in this building, it only makes me feel like I’m hanging on by a tiny thread.My name is Neil Hart, and I’m not sick.





	1. Chapter 1

The silent waiting room was suddenly filled with the sound of ticking noises from the clock as my mother and I waited to be seen. Her right leg bounced a bit as she crossed her arms and began mumbling to herself, it wasn’t out of anger, more like anxiety.

“Mom? I’ll be alright.” I said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I know sweetie... I’m just not ready to let you go so early...”

I was recently diagnosed with various mental disorders, enough for the doctor to suggest a mental hospital. My mother isn’t thrilled about it, but she keeps telling herself it’s for the best.

“It’s for the best... it’s for the best... it’s for the best...”

There she goes again.

A woman dressed in professional clothing stepped out of the office and turned to us, glancing down at her clipboard, “Neil Hart?” She asked, “Mr. Archer will see you now.”

My mother and I stood up and gathered our things as we followed the woman into the office, sitting down once again in big velvet chairs.

“You must be the Harts!” A clean shaven man spoke with a smile as he saw us come in. His hair was neatly kept and slicked back, his suit was spotless of lint and hairs as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you, what seems to be the issue?”

The woman handed him a clipboard, “He seems fine on the outside, but he’s a bit screwed up in the noggin’” she whispered to him, which my mother over heard and glared at her.

Archer looked through the papers stacked on the clipboard and looked back at my mother with a strange look, “Well he is... more than qualified for admission, but I must say, you both must be going through a lot...”

My mother stayed silent, not really wanting to answer.

Archer sat back, “Visiting hours run from early in the morning until late at night, the nurses have years of experience and are very kind, your son will be in good hands.” He said, trying to reassure her. “We have therapists that graduated top of their classes, clean records. Neil will get the help he needs.”

My mother sighed, “I’m still not sure about this...”

“How about one of the nurses gives both you and your son a tour of the facility? Then maybe you can be assured that your son will be able to feel at home, and be able to get help.”

My mother looked at me with her worried blue eyes, almost as if she was asking for my opinion.

“I would like to.” I said with a crooked, awkward, smile.

* * *

 Next thing I knew, a nurse was escorting us throughout the building, showing us the main places that I would be at. The cafeteria, rooms, courtyard, shower rooms, etcetera.

“The other patients are at group therapy or are with their therapists, how do you feel about your son’s admission so far?” The nurse asked.

“I feel a bit better... what about the patients? Do any of them have any history of violence?” Mother asked, gripping the strap of her purse tightly.

“We do take extra precautions with those. Unless we know one hundred percent that the patient will not hurt anyone, we separate them from the rest. They have different breakfast and lunch times, different therapy sessions, different break hours. Most would say it’s inhumane, but last time we attempted to group them together...” the nurse cleared his throat, meaning he didn’t want to finish his sentence, “A-Anyway, that concludes our tour, we shall be heading back to Mr. Archer’s office.” He began walking back towards the office with my mother and I following close behind.

Once we made it back, we sat down in the large velvet chairs again.

“What do you think Ms. Hart? Are you okay with Neil being admitted here?” Archer asked.

With hesitation in her voice, she agreed.

Archer slid a piece of paper and a pen close to her, his signature was already on the appropriate lines.

Mother carefully read the terms and conditions she was about to agree to, then signed her name. Gwen Hart.

Archer smiled and took the paper and pen away from her, “Thank you so much for admitting Neil, he will be in great hands,” he stood up and walked over to a file cabinet and began to start a file under my name.

“Please excuse me,” Mother began to tear up as she stood up and walked out of the room.

I immediately followed her when I realized what was wrong, eventually catching up to her outside of the building, “Mom! Are you alright?” I asked, giving her a hug.

“I’m fine Neil, I just got a bit upset, that’s all,” She hugged me back, sniffling.

“I’ll be okay, I know how to handle myself, I’m seventeen.”

“You’re still my little boy, I don’t want to let you go so soon...” She pulled away and gently tucked curly, blonde, locks of hair behind my ears.

“You can always visit me, and in just a few months, I’ll be out of here, maybe even sooner.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“No wonder why Miss J calls you Casanova.”

“Jeez...”

Mother laughed a bit and wiped some tears away.

“Are you ready to come back inside? They need to go over the treatment plan and what medicines I’ll be taking.” I smiled, trying to get her back to her normal self.

She nodded, “I guess so.” She grabbed my hand, which she knows I dislike, but I let it slide... for now.

I haven’t seen her cry since my father... no, don’t think about that. It was really fucked up and it really messed mother up. No matter how hard I tried, it still wanted to replay in my head, that warm summer night of 2010. The sounds of screaming, glass shattering, and- Goddamnit stop!

I shook my head, trying to focus on what was happening in real time. That was in the past, the bastard is far away from us now. He can’t hurt her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

After being given four or five different medicines, mother left with a heavy hearted goodbye. I was now left alone. As a couple of nurses showed me to a room that I would be staying in, I looked around at my surroundings, carefully mapping them out.

"There are a couple of rules we want to go over before we get you settled in," one of the nurses said.

"O-Okay," I said a bit nervous.

"We have to search your bag for anything harmful, your clothed cannot have any drawstrings or belts, and curfew is at 8:30 sharp, if you are late you will escorted back, multiple offenders will be placed under our surveillance. Failure to take your medicine will result the same way. Our rules may seem lenient at first, but that all depends on how you decide to behave," the nurse smiled, "But I have a feeling we won't have that sort of problem with you."

We soon arrive at my room where the nurses placed my bag on my bed as I looked around the room.

It was a plain room, with a bed, a small window, a plastic chair that's bolted to the floor, a small desk, a closet, and a small bathroom. Everything was ligature proof. At least there was something, even a small clock was mounted on the wall.

The nurses soon left and I began to unpack, until I noticed my tape recorder was missing. They must've taken it. I quickly ran out into the hall, getting the nurses attention.

"Um, excuse me!" I said to them.

"Yes?" One asked.

"My tape recorder, did you take it when you searched my bag?"

"Oh yes, why?"

"I really need that back."

"I can't give it back to you..."

"Please! It's how I collect my thoughts."

The two nurses shared a glance, then sighed, "I guess if it helps you, but as soon as I find out you're misusing it, I'll take it from you, understand?"

I nodded, with a small smile as he handed it back to me. "Thank you!" I said, taking it back to my room. I placed the device on the bed as I continued to unpack. Extra clothes, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste, comb, and whatever else they let me have. I placed everything in separate drawers in the small dresser, keeping it organized.

As I had my back turned, a nurse had stepped into the room and spoke up, "Neil, since you arrived slightly unannounced group therapy sessions are already over, or would you like a singular therapist?"

I jumped slightly, not realizing she was there, I turned towards her, "Um, group therapy is fine, it's a nice way of meeting new people of making new friends."

The nurse smiled, "What a kind soul," she walked away.

Kind soul? She said it like she doesn't see many of those, strange. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my tape recorder, beginning yet another log.

"October 8th, 2015," I glanced over at the clock, "3:15 p.m., I unpacked and settled in at the mental hospital for now. I can't say that I love it, nor do I hate it, but I do get weird vibes. The nurses seem like robots to Archer, and I haven't seen a single patient yet, but maybe that's because they're in group therapy or regular therapy or some bullshit like that."

"I can't do this any more!" Someone yelled in the halls.

I immediately stopped my recording after hearing that and peeked outside of my room.

"May I know it's hard, you just have to last another week," a male said to her.

"I can't take the pressure! Not with that  _freak_ running around!" She tugged at her hair, "I'm leaving Bruce, I'm not coming back to this shit hole!" She ran towards the exit.

The male followed close behind her, "May! Wait! Try to calm down!"

I winced at all the yelling, but retreated back into my room, shuddering. I was curious about who she was talking about when she said, "freak." Was it a patient? Or a coworker? Most likely a patient. I laid down on my bed and decided to rest my eyes for a bit, the drive here was long and tiring. As I felt my body relax, I could feel myself slip off into sleep, I hope they didn't mind.

* * *

I suddenly woke up to the sound of someone in the halls, humming. I glanced over at the clock and realized that it was way past curfew. Was it one of the doctors? Maybe the nurses? Wait, if it was them, they wouldn't be humming if they knew patients were trying to sleep. So who is it? I then heard a scraping noise go along the wall towards my room, then heard it on my door, which it immediately stopped there. I panicked and pretended to sleep. I heard the doorknob turn and the sound of someone walking across the floor. I controlled my breathing to sound as if I was asleep, but I was terrified. I don't know who that is, and they're in my room. If they're not a nurse or a doctor,  _that's a patient._

The short silence was soon filled with cluttering noises of opening and closing drawers and small mumbling.

"Interesting... Neil Hart... Let's see how long you last..."

I felt a pair of eyes on me, followed by more cluttering, and soon heard the door close. I exhaled sharply after a while and my eyes opened as cold sweat formed on my forehead. My mind raced with insane conclusions and panicking, but then thought that maybe it was all some weird dream. Yeah. That's it. It's a weird dream, caused by all the sudden changes.

I closed my eyes once again and tried to go back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

That morning I was forced up by a male nurse who pulled me up in a sitting position by my arms, "Rise and shine! It's time for breakfast."

I yawned, rubbing my eyes and stretched, "Breakfast? I don't normally eat breakfast."

"That's not healthy, but I know how hard forming new habits is. Try to eat," he then left the room and moved onto the next. From what I could hear, several nurses were going around and waking patients up.

I rose to my feet and sluggishly walked out of my room. Out in the halls, near the exit, I saw a group of patients heading towards the cafeteria. They were an interesting bunch. One kid looked like they had scars on their arms and neck, almost like they were scratching themselves too much.

I then slowly made my way to the cafeteria, where hundreds of patients gathered to eat. I walked towards the front of the large room where a buffet was out for everyone. Waffles, eggs, bacon, even cereal. I grabbed a small plate and got a small portion of eggs and bacon, now to find a place to sit without intruding into anyone's group or clique. I looked around for an empty spot and eventually found an empty section at a table, I quickly sat down there and sighed.

"I'm thinking about talking to a doctor and asking for a better dosage or a change in my medication. The nightmares are coming back and the other day I woke up on the floor with blood on my forehead."

"Oh jeez, I think you should! I can't imagine what that's like..."

"What about you? Are you doing better with-"

It's rude to listen in on conversations. I took some bites out of my eggs and bacon, noting how great they tasted. I allowed my eyes to wander around the large room as I ate whatever was left of my small portion. Soon, my eyes caught a glimpse of the person I saw in the halls, the one with the scars. They looked happy, which was a good thing considering where they are. I found myself staring off into space for a while, thinking about my mother and pondering about what she could be possibly doing. I hope she's alright on her own. 

"It's time to clean up, you have a few minutes of free time before group therapy begins!" A few nurses said in unison in order to project over all the talking and shouting.

Everyone then got up and starting throwing away whatever crumbs they had left and placed their trays and plates on a cart. I followed along and left the cafeteria.

"Neil!" A nurse said, getting my attention as she pulled me to the side, "You'll have to follow me, your assigned group is all ready to begin." She started walking towards a small hallway as I followed beside her.

We soon got to a small room with four people sitting in chairs in a circle. Their looks fell on me when I stepped into the room.

"You must be the newbie! Have a seat, we were just about to begin," This person was not like the other doctors or nurses, not even the therapists. Probably a volunteer with experience in psychology. 

I awkwardly took an empty seat beside a chubby red haired girl and the volunteer.

"Since you're new, we'll go around the room so we can introduce each other, Natalie, you go first."

The red haired girl spoke up in a bit of a hushed tone, "I- um... I don't really want to... at least he knows my name..."

"Okay... that's fine," their eyes fell onto the next person, who had dark hair and blue eyes, "Next..."

He grinned, "I'm Damien, but I find the new kid interesting..."

"And I'm Stripe!" The same kid covered in scars spoke up, "And I guess you can see why."

The volunteer looked at me, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, name, hobbies, simple things like that."

I sighed, wanting to jump out of the nearest window, "I'm Neil, I don't really have any hobbies, I just go to school, study a bit at home, cook, and clean..."

"How about your parents?" They flipped through some pages on their clipboard.

"My mom works two jobs to keep up with the bills, one as a waitress and another as a cashier in a grocery store. Like I said, I cook and clean... for her at least. It helps takes away stress for her."

They wrote something down, "And where's your father in this situation?"

"I'd rather not talk about him..."

Damien chuckled, "Daddy issues?" he asked, as if he was trying to make me mad.

Natalie made a small noise of fear as she looked over at me.

I shot a look at Damien but took a deep breath and looked back at the floor, "I just don't like to talk about him."

"Well you don't have to right now, but keep in mind that this is a safe space and the whole purpose of it is to try and help you."

I stayed silent, using my forefinger to scratch the side of my thumb. I didn't really participate in that group, but the entire time I felt that Damien kid’s stare at me. His stare was sharp and intimidating, but in that moment, I didn't really notice. 

Before I knew it, it was free time again and I made sure to be the first one out of the room. I didn't want to be in there another second.

"E-Excuse me..." A hushed voice said.

I turned to see the chubby girl again, "Yes?" I said.

"I just wanted to say... that... um..." She was visibly anxious, "I-I..."

I raised a brow.

Natalie squeaked and shrunk down, "N-Nevermind! I'm sorry!" She said then walked off.

I tried to stop her, I didn't mean to scare her off. I frowned a bit.

"Ah, she's okay!" Stripe said, "She's trying to get past her anxiety, which I should probably clarify that's not the reason she's here..."

I looked at Stripe with a soft, polite, smile, "I just feel bad for scaring her off."

"I scared her a few times too when she first met me, believe it or not, we're actually good friends now. I'm kinda friends with everyone here, or I try to at least... It making coming here more tolerable."

"I see..."

"Well, I'll leave you be, enjoy your free time, see you later!" They walked off towards the courtyard.

I wonder what I can do for two hours? 


	3. Chapter 3

I walk aimlessly around the facility to see if anything interesting could be happening, but obviously there wasn’t, what else did I expect?

“You look bored.”

I turn to see that same dark haired kid from group therapy, his name was Damien I think.

“We seemed to get off on the wrong foot earlier, I apologize.” He said with a pleasant smile. “Let me reintroduce myself, I’m Damien.”

Now that I’m getting a better look at him, he looks like hell. His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn’t been sleeping right. He wore a old grey shirt with tiny holes at the bottom of it and he had a rubber band around his wrist.

I was a little put off by his demeanor and appearance, but politely smiled back, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Neil.”

“I’ve noticed that you act a little bit different from the rest of us. Why are you in here?” Damien asked.

“I’d rather not tell...”

He frowned, “I should’ve saw that coming, seeing as though you’re more attentive and careful.”

“Well, why are you here?” I asked.

“Let’s just say I have issues,” He said, snapping the rubber band on his wrist.

_Clearly_. I thought.

“So why do you not like your dad so much? I saw you get a bit defensive when you were asked about him.”

“I have my reasons.”

“We all do.”

I raised my brow, suddenly understanding the game he was playing. “So you’re not gonna tell me a thing about you until I tell you something about me?”

“And you’re smart, a lot of good qualities,” Damien gave a smug smile.

“How about I tell you my last name?”

“That works,” He shrugged, then crossing his arms as he leaned against the hallway walls.

“It’s Hart.”

“Mine’s Walker, we know each other better already!”

“Why bother asking all these things? Are you trying to become friends with me?” I asked a bit confused, “I’ll just leave in a couple of weeks anyway.”

“You’re just interesting is all. I wanted to get to know more about you, maybe you’ll open up more tomorrow...” Damien waved a bit and started to walk off, “See ya!”

I watched him walk off, noticing how he almost limped on his left leg.

My first impression of this Damien kid is this: He’s weird, but the good kind of weird. The kind of weird that makes him unique and draws you in. His eyes were another thing; they were staring into my soul and they almost made me feel comfortable.

I clenched the fabric at the end of my shirt. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach when I realized: _Oh no he’s hot._


	4. Chapter 4

My day was filled with different kinds of therapy that included music therapy, art therapy, and many more. When I was about to head into my room to log my day in my tape recorder, I was told by a nurse to go and see Archer. So I ended up going to his office instead.

I knocked on the door and he quickly opened the door. “Neil Hart! Right on time, come in and sit!” He said, charismatically. He went over to his desk and sat down at it.

I sat down in the large velvet chair in front of his desk, “What’s this about?” I asked.

“I heard from our volunteer therapist that you didn’t cooperate during group therapy, why is that?” Archer asked, his demeanor suddenly became serious as he folded his hands on his desk. “I mean, you asked for it over one-on-one therapy.”

I swallowed a nervous knot in my throat, “Well, I just don’t like sharing my life with a bunch of strangers, I didn’t think I would have to do that, I thought it was just about talking through your feelings.”

He sighed and stood up, walking over to his file cabinet and searching through it. “Starting next week you’ll be assigned to one-on-one therapy instead, Dr. Thomas Wilson is my best therapist, so you’ll go to him instead.” He grabbed a file and pulled a piece of paper from it. “I just wanted to tell you that, hurry back to your room.”

“O-Oh, okay,” I said, “Good night then.” I stood up and walked out of his office, gently closing the door behind me. Archer can be really intimidating when he wants.

I walked back towards my room, attempting to shake off the intimidating stare that Archer left, but I noticed that my room door was open. I rushed over to it and saw Damien standing in the middle of the room.

“What the hell are you doing!?” I asked, which made him jump.

“Neil! Christ! You scared me! Is this your room? I saw someone come in here and take something out, I chased them down and got it back for you,” Damien held out my tape recorder. “I wanted to put it back but I guess it looks like _I’m_ the one who stole it.”

I sighed, walking in and quickly took the recorder from him, “Thank you for doing that. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions...”

“It’s fine, I probably looked suspicious.”

I smiled a bit, gently clutching the recorder in my hand.

“I better go before I get into trouble,” Damien said, “See ya.” He walked out of the small room and closed the door behind him.

I sat down on my bed and laid my back against the cool wall as I started recording.

“October 9th, 2015,” I glanced up at the clock, “8:25 p.m, my first official day at the hospital was an absolute nightmare but the patients weren’t the problem, it was the nurses and their demeaning tone. They all talked down to us like we were little kids or even animals. The patients acted pretty humane and sane, but that was probably because of all the medicines they were put on. I had to take four different pills before I went to sleep and I’ll have to take more in the morning...” I stayed quiet for a moment, “But I met three people today that I would like to talk to more; Natalie, Stripe, and Damien. Natalie is shy but I can tell if she opens up, she’ll be the friendliest person. Stripe is pretty outgoing, they said they’re friends with almost everyone at the facility, it makes staying here more tolerable. And Damien... he’s just interesting. I can’t explain how he acts on my first impression, he’s just so interesting. And I think I...” I stopped and realized what I was about to say, “I think I want to get to know him the most.”

I stopped the recording and placed the recorder on top of the wardrobe. Maybe this time someone won’t steal it.

I then opened up the wardrobe, grabbed a change of clothes, and walked into the small bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was done, I changed into the fresh clothes, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. I then remembered last night, where someone broke in and was searching through my stuff.

I looked at my room door and saw that it had no kind of lock on it, that makes since I suppose, if someone tried to off themselves in here they would have to make it inside pretty quick.

I laid my head back down on my pillow, feeling a bit frustrated. All I could do is hope that it doesn’t happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I got really preoccupied with the new Smash Bros. game, but here it is! Hope you like it!
> 
> -azurey

Once again I woke up to a nurse yanking me up by my arms into a sitting position.

“Rise and shine, Clementine,” she said soon walking out of the room.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched, then standing up. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair out with the comb, trying to tame it. I then walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

“Hey! Neil!” Stripe said ahead of me, “Do you want to eat breakfast with me and my friends?” They pointing at a small group of people who kindly waved at him, except for Natalie, who stood behind a taller boy.

Neil hesitated for a moment but then accepted, walking over to them.

“Guys, I want you to meet Neil Hart, he’s the new guy here,” Stripe said.

“Hi Neil, I’m Dwight,” The taller boy said with a polite smile, “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

“You too,” I said politely, not really sure how to respond to that strange statement.

“Hello!” A girl said suddenly having a really violent tick. Her head quickly tilted to the side almost making her fall over. “Jeez, I need to get my medicine before I hurt myself, I’ll see you-“ She suddenly scrunched her face up and shook her head violently, “-there... I’ll see you there...” She said, holding her head, about to walk off.

“No, wait! We need to go with you in case you hurt yourself on the way.” Stripe said.

“Alright, just keep out of touching distance. I don’t want to accidentally hit one of you.” She said, ticking throughout.

The group and I followed the girl, carefully watching her as she ticked and fidgeted, she would stop walking every time she did. Once we got to the cafeteria, the girl went straight to the nurses and asked for her medicine, which they quickly gave them to her once they realized how badly she was ticking.

“They’re not that bad today, so maybe in about fifteen minutes they’ll kick in,” The girl said, “I haven’t properly introduce myself, I’m Aleema.” She held her hand out for me to shake, but her hand tensed up as she threw her head forward.

I quickly backed up in order to avoid getting hit.

“Oh jeez! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hit you?” Aleema asked, a bit panicked.

I shook my head, “No, no! I’m fine, it’s okay.”

“I suppose we should wait until your ticks calm a bit, okay ‘Leem?” Dwight said.

“I guess...” Aleema said with a soft smile.

“Go ahead and sit down ‘Leem, I’ll grab some food for you,” Stripe said.

“You are a blessing from God!” Aleema said brightly as she walked over to a empty table.

“I’m gonna go sit down too,” Natalie said, a bit quietly to Stripe.

“Do you want Dwight to make you a plate too?” Stripe asked.

“No, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Natalie nodded, keeping her head down, then walked over to the table.

Stripe, Dwight, and I walked over to the buffet table and made plates for ourselves while Stripe made an extra one for Aleema. We all then headed our way over to the table and sat down.

There was casual conversation, but I stayed quiet for most of it. I felt like I was intruding in on their group and that I needed to leave immediately.

“So, Neil, how old are you?” Dwight asked.

“Seventeen.” I answered.

“Really? You gave me nineteen vibes, you act like an adult sometimes.” Stripe said, “Well, I’m thirteen.”

“Sixteen,” Aleema spoke up.

“Also sixteen,” Dwight added in.

Stripe looked over at Natalie, who was sitting beside him and said something to her quietly.

“Um... I’m fourteen...” Natalie said, twisting the end of her shirt.

“That’s a good sign! She’s getting more comfortable around you,” Aleema said, excitedly.

Natalie’s face turned a bright red.

After everyone ate and the nurses called for everyone to clean up. Stripe, Natalie, and I went to group therapy, and on the way there, we met with Damien.

“Hey Neil,” he said, waving slightly.

Stripe and Natalie looked at each other and suddenly quickened their pace towards the room.

Damien walked up to me and huffed, looking at the two who fled, “Yeah, those two don’t like me all that much.” He said with a bit of a chuckle, “It doesn’t matter though.”

_Why_ _is_ _he_ _super_ _close_ _to_ _me?_ _We_ _aren’t_ _that_ _good_ _of_ _friends_ , _we_ _aren’t_ _friends_ _at_ _all_ _to_ _be_ _exact_. I thought to myself.

He soon leaned in close and whispered, “I overheard someone trying to hurt you. Just make sure you’re with someone at all times, okay?” He then brushed something off of my shoulder. “Man that was bothering me, there was dirt on your jacket.”

That answers my question. “Thanks,” I said, nervously.

Damien smiled and nodded as we turned the corner to walk into the group therapy room.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we left group therapy, we had our free hour and I immediately go over to Damien for answers. Not until Stripe stops me.

“Hey Neil, wanna hang out for a bit?” Stripe asked.

I look back at Damien, who was leaving the room. “Uh... we can in a few minutes, okay? I need to talk to Damien for a bit.” I quickly go after him.

“A-Alright! I’ll be in the court yard!” Stripe called after me.

Damien turns around, I’m assuming because he heard me trying to catch up with him. “What is it?” He asked, before I could even say anything to him.

“Do you know who it was? The person who threatened to hurt me.” I said.

Damien shrugged, “Not anyone I’m familiar with, I didn’t look, I just listened.”

I huffed, “Alright... thanks.”

“Why? What were you gonna do about it?”

“I dunno, I would’ve burned that bridge when I got to it.”

“Well you can’t physically fight them, and you can’t tell the nurses without solid proof, so no idea how you would’ve dealt with it.”

My thoughts froze for a moment when he said that, but then nodded, “I guess you’re right...”

“You know I’m right, which is why I told you to stay with someone at all times,” Damien had a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, “I’ll see you later.”

“Whoa, where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m gonna go hang out with Stripe,” I said, “Why?”

“I’ll go with you, that way that fucker doesn’t... I dunno, push you down a flight of stairs?”

My eyes immediately darted to his left leg when he said that but they darted straight back to his eyes. “Alright, I guess.”

Damien and I walked together to the court yard. It was kind of an uncomfortable silence but at least the walk wasn’t too long. The entire time we were walking, I would occasionally hear the snap of a rubber band against his wrist. We soon got to the court yard where Stripe and Natalie were talking.

Damien and I soon separated and I walk up to them, “Hey.”

Stripe worriedly looked at me, but soon smiled, “Hi, you have everything straightened out?” They asked.

“Kinda...” I said, “Apparently someone is out to hurt me for some reason and Damien warned me. I wanted to know if he knew more, but he didn’t.”

Stripe and Natalie looked at each other with a scared look.

“What is it?” I asked.

“I actually caught wind of a few patients who were talking about something like that...” Stripe said, “I’m surprised the nurses aren’t doing something about it already.”

“They don’t seem like they would care about something like this unless it actually happens, because it’s their job to shove pills down our throats and enforce the rules.”

“You just need to do something so bad, that they will put you on watch.”

“That’ll only make things worse for him...” Natalie quietly said.

Stripe huffed, “Yeah you’re right... Did Damien give you advice on it?”

“All he said was stay with someone at all times...” Neil said.

“That might have to do for now,” Stripe said, “Luckily you’re in group therapy so you’ll be with people all the time.”

“Well, starting Monday I won’t be...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Archer wants me to start singular therapy.”

“With who?”

“I think his name is... something Wilson?”

“Thomas Wilson!?” Natalie blurted out, but then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

“Yeah, that’s it!” I said.

“That guy gives me the creeps and Natalie gets really anxious and panicky around him,” Stripe said, “But I’m sure he’s a nice guy, he just gives off a bad vibe.”

“Well I don’t think I’ve ever seen him for myself.”

“Comb-over, thick square glasses, is almost always drenched in cologne?”

“No, haven’t seen him...”

“Then you will pretty soon.”

I began to get a bit nervous about meeting Thomas Wilson, Stripe’s tone talking about him made him seem like a creepy guy.

“Mr. Hart!” A strange voice said.

I turned to see the therapist walking towards me. They were right, he did give off a bad vibe.

“I would like to talk to you for a moment,” Thomas said.

I looked at Stripe and Natalie who both began to back down.

“I’ll see you guys later?” I asked.

Stripe nodded, “Yeah, see you later Neil.” Both of them walked away.

I was alone with this guy, and I didn’t feel safe at all.


	7. Chapter 7

“I just want to ask you a few questions,” Thomas said, with a wide smile.

“Oh... okay...” I said, trying to sound calm.

“I’ve had a look at your files, and you seem... unique,” he said.

_You_ _mean_ _crazy_. I thought to myself.

“Have you ever had the urge to harm anyone for no reason?”

“Of course not.”

“Have you heard unfamiliar voices in your head?”

“No.”

“How about strange reoccurring noises that you hear in your head?”

“No.”

“Any at home troubles?”

“Not anymore.”

Thomas nodded, “Are you having trouble telling the difference between reality and fantasy?”

I almost hesitated on that answer because I thought back to the night where someone came into my room. Every time I think back to it, the more I convince myself it was an extremely vivid dream. “No.”

Thomas nodded again, catching onto my split second hesitance, “And last question, do you feel like you are out of control of your mind and body?”

“No.”

“Perfect, thank you, I had to ask you these things so I know how to approach your situation when we meet. You enjoy the rest of your break.” He walked away from me, and when he was out of sight, I let out a long sigh of relief.

The atmosphere around him was uncomfortable. I felt like I had to hold my breath and bite my tongue. I couldn’t give him reasonable answers other than yes or no. That was horrible.

I walked to where Stripe and Natalie ran off to and found them near one of the empty therapy rooms.

“How’d it go?” Stripe asked.

“It was... honestly uncomfortable,” I said.

“You feel it too, huh?”

I nodded and looked around, then said, “He’s kinda creepy...”

Natalie gently shushed me, while putting her finger over her own lips, “They have ears everywhere...” she said quietly.

“Well still,” I said, crossing my arms, “Starting Monday, he’ll be my therapist.”

“Maybe it won’t be that bad, like I said, he could be a nice g-“ Stripe was cut off by a horrible scream.

My attention turned to the source of it, far down the hall. I could see a patient in front of an open janitors closet.

“Natalie and I will go find the nurses, you go make sure they’re okay,” Stripe said, motioning Natalie to follow him.

I run down the hall towards the patient, who was cowering on the floor and staring in horror. Once I got over there, I knelt down and asked them, “Are you o-“

I happened to look over into the closet, and I will never forget what I saw.

A nurse was sprawled out on the floor of the closet, her legs were badly bruised and there was a cord around her neck. Her eyes were wide open and clouded over. It was obvious how she died. She was murdered.

I stared at the body for I don’t know how long until I noticed the crowd of people around the closet and the nurses trying to get everyone away.

“Come on, get up!” A nurse said, pulling me and the other patient up.

The crowd got increasingly louder, so loud that I couldn’t even hear myself think.

I suddenly heard a loud whistling noise and I covered my ears. Everyone quiet down and there was a short ringing sensation in my ears.

Archer stood up on a chair, towering over the crowd, and with a booming voice, he said, “We have contacted the police and have canceled all therapy sessions for today! Go to your rooms immediately unless instructed otherwise!”

I quickly walked back into my room and laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My mind was racing and my chest felt tight. Was it an accident? Or worse, a murder? How many saw the body? Will I be interrogated? Am I a suspect?

So many questions ran through my head, so many that I couldn’t keep up with them. They made me dizzy, they made me feel vulnerable, they made me feel-

I suddenly felt sick and bolted up from the bed, running into the small bathroom and threw my guts up. I can’t stop thinking about that body, the image is burned into my memories, I know it is.

I stood up from the toilet and flushed the vomit down. I washed the bitter taste from my mouth with water and brushed my teeth.

I sat back down on my bed and grabbed my tape recorder from on top of the wardrobe and started a new log.

“October 10th, 2015,” I looked up at the clock, “11:30 a.m., I’ve only been here two days and I’ve already seen something fucked up!” My voice was audibly shaking, “A nurse was found dead in the janitors closet and it is very obvious that it wasn’t an accident. Me and another patient found her and I’m afraid that we’re the prime suspects... I have an alibi but the other one may not, I can’t say for certain. I’m just afraid that I’ll get falsely accused and have to go through that painful process again... I don’t like cops and I never have, they’re dirty and never apologize for anything wrong that they may do.” I stayed silent for a minute, then spoke again, “End log.” I stopped recording and placed it back on top of the wardrobe and laid back on the bed.

I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I just wanted to sleep right then and there, but I couldn’t. I was going to be interrogated.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, a nurse opened the door to my room and two police officers walked in.

“Thank you,” one said, as the door closed.

The two police officers were slim yet very fit, wearing a suit, and looked intimidating.

“You’re Neil Hart right?” The other asked, pulling out his badge, “My name is Officer Bec, and this is my partner Officer Steele. We would like to ask you a few questions regarding Jamie Hernandez’s death.”

I’m assuming that’s the nurses name. “Of course,” I said.

“Have you had any interactions with her? Or saw anyone suspicious?” Officer Bec asked, as his partner pulled out a notebook.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Then what were you doing before you found the body?”

“I was talking to my friends, Stripe and Natalie. I heard another patient scream and I ran over to them to see if they were okay and then I saw the body in the closet...” Thinking back to that moment made me feel sick all over again.

“Can you give me their full names?”

“I don’t know Natalie’s last name or Stripe’s real name.”

“Alright...”

Steele wrote something down, “Well can you think of anything that might be significant in identifying who did this?” He asked.

I shook my head, “No officer.”

Steele sighed, closing his notebook, “That’ll be all then, thank you for cooperating.”

I nodded and watched them leave the room. I let out a long sigh of relief and laid back on my bed again, closing my eyes.

Those two were probably looking at me like I was a suspect, I was one of the first two that found the body. I probably looked calm talking about the most horrible thing I’ve seen in my life, but I was just trying to calm my racing heart down because police and I don’t mix.

I soon heard a knock on my door, which sounded frantic.

I huffed and stood up, walking over to it, then opening it. Before I could say anything, I was shoved inside and the door was slammed shut.

“Damien! What the-“

Damien shushed me and he was breathing heavily. Soon heavy footsteps rushed past my door and down another hall.

“I was just chased down that hall! I saw who did it and I was on my way to tell the police, but he tried to kill me before I told anyone! You have to help me!” Damien grabbed my shoulders. I could see the fear in his blue eyes.

“O-Okay, are you hurt anywhere?” I asked.

“Yes! He-He tried to strangle me,” Damien said.

I then noticed the red hand prints around his neck.

“Oh my god... I’ll go get the officers again, just wait here...” I said, walking back to the door, but was stopped by Damien.

“What if he finds me!? What do I do?” Damien asked, panicked.

“Hide in the bathroom or the wardrobe. If you mess anything up, that’s fine.”

Damien hesitantly let go of me and nodded, “O-Okay... please be quick okay?”

I walked out of the room carefully and started to walk down the hall, if I ran it would look suspicious. I soon got to the next hall over and saw the two officers. “Excuse me!” I said.

They looked up at me, “Yes?” Bec asked.

“I actually remember something I heard, can we talk in private?” I asked.

“Of course,” Bec said, motioning Steele to follow him.

We all walked back to my room where Damien waited. When I opened the door, he was no where to be found.

“Damien?” I said.

Suddenly the wardrobe door opened and Damien stepped out, “Okay, it’s just you...”

“What’s going on?” Bec asked.

“I had to tell a little lie to protect my friend... this is Damien, and he told me he was just chased down by the killer.” I explained.

“Really?”

“Y-Yes, I’ll tell you what I saw but you have got to get me some kind of protection, he tried to strangle me.”

“I can see that... We’ll do our best with that, but right now, you need to tell us everything you know.”

Damien nodded, and Bec and Steele led him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in my room, reading a book that the nurses gave me to read. It wasn’t very interesting but it gave me something to do. I suddenly heard the door open and saw Damien standing there, he wasn’t really saying anything.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked, closing the book.

“Yeah... um... I need to talk to you for a second.” He said, sounding serious.

“Oh, sure,” I said, a bit surprised. _Why_ _does_ _he_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _me_?

He sat down on the bed next to me and sighed heavily, “I need to get this off of my chest...”

I was a little confused, “O-Okay.”

He looked over at me, and stared deep into my eyes. His gaze was pulling me in. Literally. I soon found myself inches away from his lips, I could feel his warm breath on my skin as he quietly muttered, “I love you.”

Our lips soon softly collided with each other and we began kissing. His lips were surprisingly soft. He soon pushed me back onto the bed and the kissing became more intense and passionate.

After awhile, I pulled away for air and stared up at him. _Christ_ _help_ _me_ , _he’s_ _so_ _attractive_.

“Can I... can I... touch you?” He asked, his hands close to the end of my shirt.

I felt my face heat up, more than it already was, and nodded.

His hands slipped up my shirt and I could feel his gentle touch on my skin, which made me shudder a bit. He was feeling around my chest and waist, like he was mapping me out, then leaned down and began to kiss my neck.

I sharply inhaled in surprise and let out a very faint and breathy moan.

I felt his hands move away from my waist and pressed down on the bed, holding himself up. I soon felt his pelvis press against mine as he slowly began to grind against me, “Do that again... but louder...”

_Fuck_ _this_ _feels_ _too_ _good_ , _someone_ _is_ _gonna_ _hear_ _me_ , _or_ _worse_ , _walk_ _in_. _Damn_ _these_ _lockless_ _doors_.

He gently bit down on my neck and it made me moan out in surprise.

“Good boy... louder...”

“D-Damien... stop...”

“I said louder...”

“Listen to me...”

“Louder!”

I suddenly bolt upright in my bed and looked around the room. It was just a dream. I don’t even remember falling asleep.

I took a deep breath and checked the time, it wasn’t 8:30 yet so I had time to go check on Damien. I got up and walked to the door, placing my hand down on the handle, but then looked over at the bathroom mirror.

“Let me... make sure...” I mumbled.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled down the collar of my shirt, looking around for any markings and found none. Part of me was relieved and another was strangely disappointed.

I left my room and walked down the hallway, looking for a nurse to point me in the right direction. When I saw one and asked. They pointed me to room 13, which was a few doors down from mine, how have I not noticed? I turned around and walked to that room and knocked on the door.

Damien soon opened it and looked surprised to see me.

“Wh-why are you here?” He asked.

“I was just checking on you... I wanted to make sure you were okay,” I said.

He chuckled, “Since when did you start caring about me?”

“When you came knocking on my door, out of breath and scared shitless.”

He nodded, “Fair enough... I’m okay, they already arrested him.”

My eyes widened, “What?! Since when!?” I said a bit loudly.

Damien shushed me, “I can fill you in on the details, come in and sit down.” He stepped out of the way to let me in.

I walked in his room and looked around. He had string lights around his window, a stack of books next to his bed, a few of them open on his desk, and an open laptop on his desk. Upon closer inspection, they were school books.

“Sorry for the mess, I was doing class work.” Damien said as he clicked a few things on his laptop and closed it. He then sat down on his bed.

I sat at the desk chair, backwards, since it was bolted to the floor.

“So this is just long story short, after I told them what happened and what I saw, then left me in my room for an hour or so, and when they came back, they told me my story checked out and they wanted me to identify the guy who did it. Which was the janitor.”

“Really? Why did he kill her?”

“I honestly don’t know but I’m just glad they arrested him. Anyway, once I found him and pointed him out, they took him into custody and interrogated him. They said that he eventually confessed and is in jail awaiting trial. They said he tried to put the blame on me but I had a solid alibi.”

I wasn’t really sure what to say to that, all I could really think about was the body in the closet, which I could still vividly recall.

“Hey, Neil, is that all you wanted to know?” Damien asked, which snapped me out of my trance.

“Um, yeah, thank you,” I said, standing up.

“You’re welcome.”

I was about to walk out, until Damien spoke up again.

“Actually, wait...” he said.

I turned around and looked at him, “What is it?”

“You’re always hanging out with Stripe, Natalie, and the others on your breaks... If you don’t mind, could you hang out with me tomorrow? No one really likes to approach me for some reason and you’re the only guy that can talk to me without pissing himself.”

I started to laugh at that last part but he looked so sensitive and genuine when he asked me that, how could I say no?

“Yeah, sure, I’ll hang out with you,” I said with a smile, still laughing a bit.

Damien smiled back, “Thanks.”

“No problem, goodnight,” I said, walking out and closing the door. When the situation finally settled in and processed, my face heated up with embarrassment.

Did he just ask me to hang out with him? This could mean I can get closer to him and maybe... my mind suddenly jumped to the dream I had, which made my embarrassment worse.

No, no, no! I’m not gay! I like girls! I just think he’s good looking, what’s so gay about that?! And I can’t stop whatever weird things my subconscious conjures up.

“Neil Hart, it’s past curfew, get to your room please!”

The nurse’s sudden voice made me jump in surprise. I huffed and smiled awkwardly, “Sorry, I was on my way there.”

“Uh huh...” She said, passing by.

I grimaced at her condescending tone and walked into my room.

I sat down on my bed again, sighing heavily. I wasn’t really sure what I could do to make myself tired again since I did accidentally take a nap.

Maybe tomorrow I can ask the nurses to let me call my mom and ask her to bring me some books to read. I hope I can call her anyway, I miss her, she’s probably really lonely.

Actually, thinking about that makes me really sad. She doesn’t deserve to feel lonely or even feel sad at all. Hopefully Miss Jane will keep her company, she always had a way of making her feel better.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, forcing myself to get some kind of rest, even if I wake up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I am not good at spicy/steamy scenes but bear with me, I promise I’ll get better ;^;
> 
> -azurey


	9. Chapter 9

The morning went on as usual, being woken up and pulled up by my arms, going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, my last group therapy session, and free time.

Damien asked me to hang out with him today but I hope he doesn’t mind me making a quick phone call first. I walked up to the nearest nurse and asked her where the phones were. She directed me to them and told me I had 15 minutes to use them.

The phones were in small booths, and the booths were wide and tall, probably to keep the conversations private.

I sat at one of the booths, and dialed my mom’s number. It rang a few times, before her gentle voice came through.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey mom, it’s-“

“Neil! Honey! How have you been? Are you feeling okay? Should I come and stop by after work? I’m sorry I couldn’t for the first few days, I was so busy between the store and the pub...”

I laughed, “Mom, I’m okay, I was just calling to check up on you, and to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Could you drop off some books for me? I’ve been having trouble finding something to fill my time.”

“Of course I can, I’ll be by this afternoon during my lunch.”

“Bring the thickest books I have, please. Also, how are you doing?”

My mother went silent for a moment, “I’m fine,” she said eventually.

“Are you sure?” I asked, a bit skeptical.

“Yes of course!” She said.

“Alright... how’s Miss Jane then?”

“She’s her usual cheerful self, always trying to encourage me and she’s been staying over at the house. She says it’s to help with the loneliness.”

“Is it helping?”

“A little, it’s nice to have her around and all, but I just miss my baby boy...”

I frowned, “I’m sorry mom.”

“Don’t be sorry Neil! You’re getting the help you need, and all I can hope for is that you’re happy and healthy.”

“Well I am healthy, happy is a stretch. I miss home.”

“I understand that...” I hear a gruff voice in the background, “Sorry, I’ll get back to work!” She said, “I have to go Neil, but I’ll be over there on my lunch break, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too, mom,” I said, then hanging up.

“No, listen to me, he can stay the fuck away from me, the psycho.”

I overhear a loud conversation from a familiar voice, I just couldn’t put my finger on whose.

“What part of that did you not understand!? Don’t send him over here! He’s the one that royally fucked me over!” There was a small pause. “No, you know what, forget it, you can shove that scholarship and that college up your ass.” Another pause. “I never wanted to go to school for that anyway! That’s what you wanted, not me, I wanted to go in Forensics, but you had to force me to go into Accounting. That’s why I’m failing, you cunt, I’m not interested in it, therefore, I’m not gonna pass the fucking class. So like I said, you can shove that scholarship and that college up. your. ASS.” There was a loud bang and rattling of the booth chair falling over.

I flinched at the sounds and saw the person storm off. _That_ _was_ _Damien_.

I stood up from the chair and pretended I never heard that as I walked up to Damien.

“Hey Damien! You wanted to hang out today right?” I asked.

Damien turned around, and for a short second, he looked at me with pure rage until it softened and he sighed, “Yeah... sorry you heard that.”

_Shit_. “I was trying to ignore it but you were kinda loud,” I said, “I’m assuming it was your dad?”

“No, my mom... She’s a drug addict and makes her drug money by being a fucking whore.” I could see his rage building up again.

“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it you know,” I said in a calming tone, “It’s okay, I understand how you’re feeling.”

Damien took deep breaths, “I’ve been told talking about things that bother me is supposed to make me feel better, so I’m having a swing at it.”

“O-okay, if we’re gonna talk, we should go somewhere more private, yeah?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Damien said, walking down the hall.

I followed close behind him until we got back to his room and he opened the door, “This is about as private as it gets.”

We both walk in and he closes the door behind us, he sits down on his bed and I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

“Are you sure you’re okay with sharing this with me?” I asked.

“Might as well be since you heard that phone conversation.” Damien said.

I felt a little embarrassed about that but immediately snapped out of it when he started to talk.

“Well from what you heard, my mom wants me to go into accounting but I want to go into forensics because that is more interesting to than sitting at a desk all day, adding up how many fucks I do not give,” Damien said.

I chuckled a bit at that, but realizing that it wasn’t a joke, immediately shutting up.

“Both my parents are insufferable pricks because I was just something that happened to come out of that black hole she calls a birth canal, and nothing more. They both mentally and physically abused me until they decided to throw me in this shit hole because I threw one bottle at them in absolute anger.”

I frowned hearing this, “Damien, I’m really sorry that you had to go through that...” I said, “If it’s any consolation, I know how you feel.”

“Do you really?” He asked, skeptical.

I swallowed a nervous knot in my throat, “My dad... he abused my mom almost daily when I was younger, and she pretended everything was okay when I was around, but I knew good and well what was going on. One night, it got particularly bad, it woke me up and I decided to record it on my tape recorder. It’s the only evidence we have against him now, and the court is still trying to contact my dad about the date. I don’t know why they don’t just drag his ass there...”

“I understand why that recorder is so important to you now. Aren’t you afraid of recording over it?”

“I have it saved on a separate tape, sometimes I’ll listen to it if I ever feel myself trying to make excuses to forgive my dad, it’s torture, but it’s what reminds me to never forget.”

Damien nodded, giving me a strange look.

“What?” I asked.

“You just don’t seem like the kind to person to do that to themselves...”

“What do you mean?”

“Torture themselves. I consider that a form of self harm. It’s not physical harm, it’s psychological harm. You’re forcing yourself to listen to that tape and remember that night. The screams, the yelling, the breakage, the-“

“I get it...” I said, cringing at the painful memories.

“Point is... don’t listen to it anymore, even if you feel like you need to remind yourself, that shit is something you never forget, I guarantee it.”

I nodded, looking away for a moment.

“I’m sorry I brought those memories back.”

“It’s okay, you were just trying to prove a point...”

Damien got up and gently hugged me, “I heard that these make people feel better too.”

I was surprised for a short moment, then hesitantly hugged him back, “They do... it’s helping.”

“That’s good.”

_He_ _smells_ _nice_. I thought to myself as I hugged him.

He finally pulled away with a smile, “You’re really skinny, I didn’t realize you were _that_ small.” He laughed.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” I said, with an embarrassed chuckle.

Damien soon gave me another strange look, “Y’know if you were a girl, I’d totally kiss you right now.”

I felt my cheeks heat up considerably, “Wh-What!?” I said.

Damien starts hysterically laughing, “I’m joking! I’m not into girls, or anyone really, I don’t think I can feel romantic feelings about anyone, but maybe I haven’t met the right person.”

I nodded, calming down a bit, but feeling slightly discouraged. Why am I feeling this way?! I’m straight!

“But in all honesty, you’re quite cute. Whoever is dating you or will date you is very lucky.”

I smiled, now feeling giddy, “Aw thanks, Damien.”

“I’m serious! You have a great complexion, soft but noticeable features, you’re like a model!”

_Oh_ _no_.

“Oh jeez, no one’s really put it into perspective like that...”

Damien glances up at the clock, “Oh shit, I have to do something on my computer before free time ends, but you can go do your own thing now, I won’t keep you any longer.”

“No, no! It’s fine, I’ll go now, I’ll see you later,” I said, walking out of his room and down the hall. I soon sharply exhaled and grabbed my face in realization.

_I’m_. _So_. _Fucking_. _Gay_.


End file.
